Cirkeys
|doppor=Yuji Ueda |doppita=Gianluca Iacono |prima=Capitolo 223; episodio 146 |affi=Pirati di Bellamy |ruolo=Vicecapitano; pirata |taglia=38.000.000 }} è il vicecapitano dei pirati di Bellamy e ha una taglia di 38 milioni di berry sulla sua testa. È soprannominato "Bigknife" per via del grosso coltello che porta al fianco (probabilmente è un grosso kukri). Appearance Cirkeys ha i capelli blu lunghi ondulati e fino alle spalle, e porta dei vi and wears a purple-tinted visor over his eyes. He also wears a white-furred coat with his chest bare and golden chains that are either a necklace or a clasp, red-and-white stripped gloves and the same patterned pants with a gold belt. Porta tatuato sul petto il Jolly Roger di Doflamingo, uno smiley sbarrato. Porta quello stesso simbolo anche alla cintura. Personality As far as personality is concerned, Sarquiss appears to be not very bright, but just as every bit a over-confident and self-absorbed as the rest of the Pirates on Bellamy's Crew. He interpreted Zoro and Rufy's refusal to fight back when Bellamy challenged them at Terry bar as an act of cowardice, and insisted that Bellamy's quick defeat at Luffy's hands was a "lucky shot" and even attempted to challenge the younger pirate, only to cringe once the Straw Hat captain finally gave him his attention. Unfortunately he didn't seem to learn from this, as awhile after Luffy leaves, he ends up bumping into Barbanera and made a rude remark towards him and continues to badmouth Luffy, to which the captain promptly smashes Sarquiss into the ground. Just like his captain, he strongly believes that a New Age is coming and laughs at anyone who mentions their dreams. He also falsely believes that a bounty serves as a rating of a person's fighting level, making him believe himself to be a more powerful fighter than he truly is. Forza e abilità Cirkeys usa il suo coltello per combattere, da cui ha avuto origine il suo soprannome. Quando non combatte è solito farlo roteare davanti a sé come per mostrarlo. Sembra essere dotato anche di una discreta agilità. History Jaya Arc He is first seen on Jaya in Mock Town, bad mouthing Monkey D. Rufy, Roronoa Zoro and Nami, when they try to enter a hotel, that the Bellamy Pirates had booked up fully. After a conversation with the three pirates, Sarquiss came to the conclusion they were a pitiful bunch and threw money on the ground in front of them. As they walked away he called them useless. After seeing Luffy's 30,000,000 wanted poster, Sarquiss decides to show it to his captain Bellamy. Later, Sarquiss and the rest of the crew went to Jaya to attack the alleanza Saruyama for their gold, and Sarquiss used his Big Chop to slice Masira, but was then repelled by Orangutan. With Bellamy being the main force of the crew, they defeated their opponents and stole the gold. With that, they returned to Mock Town, only to be notified of Luffy and Zoro's new bounties, followed by Luffy himself challenging Bellamy. He at first laughs with the rest of the crew while watching the fight. But that quickly ends after Luffy easily knocks out Bellamy with one hit. In disbelief, he begs Bellamy to get back up, but the bounty poster from before flies into his face and he realizes in horror that they aren't fakes. He tries to regain his bravo as Luffy takes back Cricket's gold but shrinks back when Luffy gives him his last bit of attention. After Bellamy is defeated by Luffy, Sarquiss bumps into Blackbeard and threatens him. Blackbeard responded by smashing Sarquiss's head on the floor with ease. Saga di Skypiea Alla fine della saga di Skypiea i pirati di Bellamy venogono raggiunti da Donquijote Doflamingo, il quale usando i suoi poteri costringe Bellamy e Cirkeys a combattersi a vicenda come punizione per essersi fatti umiliare e avere coperto di vergogna il suo simbolo. Cirkeys chiede pietà al membro della flotta dei sette mentre Bellamy chiede che gli venga concessa un'altra possibilità, ma Doflamingo li deride e costringe Cirkeys a colpire alla testa il suo capitano con il suo coltello. Category:personaggi Categoria:Ciurma di Bellamy Categoria:Vicecapitano Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Maschio Categoria:Umano Category:spadaccino Categoria:Personaggi del mare settentrionale Categoria:Personaggi della Rotta Maggiore